Instantes
by HardLohve
Summary: No hay hábito que sirva de barrera permanente contra el amor. No hay amor que no pueda fundir las brasas de un corazón que conoce el miedo, la pérdida, la desesperanza, el dolor.Los ojos le lloran; la garganta le solloza; la lengua le suspira. Tessa. tessa. tessa.


**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Cassandra Clare, Jem Carstairs estaría desde hace tiempo secuestrado bajo mis sábanas,siempre tocándome el… ¡Violín!**

**-…-…-**

**NT: Por el ángel, tenía que hacer algo con el fan Carstairs que llevo dentro.**

**Acabo de terminar de leer Los Orígenes y, bua, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma. (Cuando ya creía que era imposible que nadie superase a Magnus, simon y Jonathan -los amo a esos tres, xd- llega Cassandra con su Jem y bua, se me derritió el corazón). Y como no he visto que haya muchos fics de esta pareja -la mayoría son de Will, lo cual está bien, claro, porque el galés también mola, aunque yo prefiero a Jem- me decidí escribir esto y subirlo al instante...**

**Espero que os guste; y que me dejéis vuestro veredicto en el recuadrito de abajo, ¿sí?**

**¡Pues a leer!**

**-…-…-…-**

Aprecia la runa de parabatai que tiene grabado en el cuello. A pesar de que tiempo hace que la señal nefilim ha dejado de servir como vínculo carnal entre él y Will, le hace recordar que más allá de los muros de la ciudad silenciosa, un mundo entero prosigue su giro en una rueda incesante de tropiezos, amores, realidades.

A veces, en la soledad más íntima de su dormitorio, palpa la cicatriz con rastro plateado pegado a la piel, pensando, temiendo, sufriendo. Aquella marca sigue significándolo todo en la existencia monótona en la que se ve sumida sus días. Sigue significando los recuerdos de una vida de la que nunca ha podido llegar a desprenderse. Su llegada a Londres; las cacerías alocadas en las noches aterciopeladas de la ciudad; el ser cazador de sombras; la esperanza de su enfermedad; todo, todo. Will fue su amigo, su hermano, su única fuente de auténtica alegría durante años, lo único que le hizo mantenerse vivo.

Pensar en Will es como quitarse una tirita de una reciente herida. Sabiendo que va a angustiar, que va a doler. Es una herida grabada a fuego que aún aqueja los sentidos, un dolor palpitante y un amor insaciable. Pensar en Will es como pensar en su alma gemela, distante, vencida, liberada. Pensar en Will es, también, pensar en Tessa. Tessa... Ese es un sufrimiento que no cesa y nunca cesará. Rememora cómo fue llegar ella... Y cómo, al verla, se le amplificó en el pecho el cobijo de un sentimiento de querer mejorar, de querer sanar, de desear poder ganar largos días de vivir para alcanzar la felicidad.

Tessa. Donde Will fue sus pulmones, Tessa fue su corazón. Donde Will fue la bocanada de aire límpido que aspira un pulmón anhelante, Tessa sigue siendo la sangre que bombea en sus venas y que le hace recordar que, a despecho del regio hábito que lo envuelve, aún está vivo, y que una parte de su ser aún alberga la esperanza de estar bien vivo sólo para ella. Tessa y Will... Will y Tessa. No son las dos caras de una misma moneda; son el todo de una moneda, una unidad. Un añorado pasado, un distante presente, un soñado futuro.

Tessa y Will... Will y Tessa.

Por eso, de pie, estando en el mismo lugar que, cientos de años atrás, fue por varias noches desahogo sigiloso de sus callados miedos, calmante recurrente de sus dudas, testigo empedrado de su primer sondeo mutuo a ella, él aguarda a que finalice los últimos coletazos de una nueva visita anual a Tessa.

Jem.

El susurro llega hasta él. Se está marchando. Se está apartando. Otra hora más que le ha robado al año, que el tiempo le ha concedido. Pero se paraliza al oír su nombre. Ese susurro... que guarda todo un amor que no está destinado a corresponder. Esa calidez en la voz... Que evoca caricias pasadas, besos compartidos, promesas de una boda domeñada.

Jem.

No debe responder ante ese nombre. Ahora es Zacharias. Un silencioso hermano de entre los silenciosos. Uno que vive los días no con la ilusión o la paz de haber encontrado la tranquilidad, sino que lo afronta, lo asimila, lo asume con endereza y serenidad.

Jem.

Sus ojos se han cosido. Unidos párpado contra párpado. Cegados a observar de frente el aspecto físico y material del mundo. Condenados a guardar todo un abanico de recuerdos que reviven, que resucitan, cada noche, cada día, y que sólo encuentran su sedante, su linimento en una fecha premeditada, una hora al año, un tesoro del tiempo robado al calendario.

Jem.

Pero sus labios se niegan a callar. A unirse en una línea fantasmagórica y nunca más volver a articular. ¿Cómo amorrar, cuando aún hay palabras que formular? ¿Cómo sellar, cuando el desahogo, la energía, el impulso de seguir y seguir, se halla establecido en un único nombre... ¿Su nombre? Tessa. Tessa. Tessa.

Jem.

Bajo las multitudinarias capas de la túnica, un joven aguarda en letargo su momento de desbandarse. Reclutado en una oquedad de la postura distante de uno que finge ser sólo hermano silencioso, marchita de deseo por la falta del contacto de su piel. Marchitan de sed por la ausencia del bálsamo de los besos de Tessa. Marchitan en la página inconclusa de un libro que la enfermedad no le consintió rellenar.

Jem.

Debe marchar. Volver a su retiro, a su cárcel, a su refugio. Debe continuar caminando, dar la espalda, pero no puede, no puede. Ni quiere. Esa parte vencida, dormitada durante meses en las vigilias de la hermandad, ese núcleo del ser que en un pasado llegó a ser y que, en teoría, tendría que estar perdida, despierta de golpe de su letargo, se estira ansiosa en busca de su fuente de alimentación, y se abandona a su instinto, a esa parte que ni un sinfín de runas ha podido someter.

Él ha muerto, Will, lo sabe. De hecho, hace una semana se cumplió el primer aniversario de su muerte. Y su partida al cielo de los ángeles sigue doliendo como la primera vez que se produjo; y su nostalgia hacia la dueña de sus escasas sonrisas continúa siendo tan acuciante como el obligado primer adiós. Y es esa parte la que le domina, le envuelve, le alza. No el manto frío y apergaminado de los hermanos silenciosos. No Zacharias, el hermano, sino Jem, el mortalmente indultado.

Zacharias fue. Zacharias seguirá siendo. Pero Jem... Ese personaje siempre lo será. Mientras ella lo recuerde, mientras ella le añore a distancia, mientras ella no olvide quién existe realmente tras el hábito carcelero, adicto al opio fue, vencido enamorado es, y nefilim entregado siempre será.

¡James!

Ella le llama. En un susurro que más parece un gemido liberado de la presión en la garganta, clama por él. Por ello se detiene. Contra lo que el deber de una hermandad le dictamina a hacer, contra lo que la cabeza le reconviene a ignorar, contra lo que la cicatriz de una vieja herida le confiesa no superar con franca naturalidad una vez el encuentro acabe... Igualmente se vuelve.

Y la ve ahí de pie. Todavía no se ha ido. Tiene los brazos extendidos en un gesto de súplica, de llamada. La cabeza girada levemente hacia atrás, la melena agitada en un azote melancólico del viento. Sus mejillas, aunque sonrosadas, están secas. No hay lágrimas que resbalen por ella. El mudo suplicio que preside en su semblante, el mapa de soledad que anuncian sus labios entreabiertos, el reino de amor no formulado en voz alta que reina de lleno en sus ojos, es suficiente para hacerle entender, para sacudirle el pequeño lazo de humanidad que las runas de la hermandad no han podido socavar.

Para hacerle volver a trompicones junto a ella y sostenerla. Asirla de las manos y apretarlas. Correr el velo de la no familiaridad que siempre se obliga a adoptar en su presencia y abrazarla. Rodearla fuertemente con los brazos y hundir el rostro en la cascada de rizos castaños que se derraman cuello abajo y por su espalda.

Tessa. Tessa. Tessa.

Gracias a un instante que parece dilatarse en todo un año entero y eterno, se permite alzar una mano trémula y colocarla contra la mejilla de su amada; acunar su calor, la certeza de su amor, y devolvérselo en la etérea caricia de dos frentes al rozarse y compartir al son de un latido el aliento hasta entonces contenido. Los ojos le lloran; la garganta le solloza; la lengua le suspira.

Tessa. Tessa. Tessa.

Los brazos de ella están colocados entorno a la cintura de él, haciendo caso omiso del hábito apergaminado que cruje cuanto más se afianza el abrazo, apretándole con fuerza y determinación contra su pecho. Es un contacto íntimo, una caricia indebida, un sueño en parte cumplido. No obstante, sus labios no llegan a toparse. El sentimiento que en ellos bulle traspasa y supera toda concesión a los anhelos de la carne.

No hay hábito que sirva de barrera permanente para el amor. No hay amor que no pueda fundir las brasas de un corazón que conoce el miedo, la pérdida, la importancia, el dolor. No hay Tessa sin Jem. Ni Zacharias sin el encuentro anual con Tessa, un encuentro que, comparado con el oscuro aislamiento de la hermandad, es un instante de luz, un instante de esperanza y desesperanza, todo al mismo tiempo.

Instantes de felicidad, instantes de renovada pérdida. Herida que se sana, herida que vuelve a palpitar.

Ella cierra los ojos entre abatida y deleitada, y algo resbala posteriormente de sus párpados: la breve felicidad alcanzada, el subidón de la adrenalina en la sangre, la pausa entre batalla y batalla, mientras susurra en quedos hipidos cortantes: James, James, James.

En verdad, el abrazo dura sólo un instante. Es un corto instante. Tan sólo es la fracción de tiempo que marca los últimos compases del segundero, pero le basta para ser suficiente, le basta para aguantar, le basta para fortalecerse.

Abrazado a ella, aferrado a su figura y su esencia, sostenido en una cúpula de emociones calladas donde el afecto guardado es tácito acuerdo de no interrumpir la magia del momento, él consigue recavar fuerzas, ánimos, ganas, para enfrentarse un año más a esa soledad impuesta.

Pueden pasar años. Pueden pasar guerras. Pero mientras siga teniendo esos instantes con Tessa, puede decirse así mismo que no sólo existe, que no sólo sobrevive, sino que también resiste. Y todo, gracias a esos soplos robados, intervalos de alivio donde su ser vuelve a sentirse completo, íntegro, vivo.

Momentos. Simples segundos. Contados instantes. Pocos en verdad, muy pocos para amar. Pero son justo esos instantes, lo que el corazón de él condiciona y necesita. Y es que es justo ese apego al corazón, corazón comprometido de palabra con una hermandad, marcado con el fuego de la sinceridad del alma, el que se recompone ante la mención de una única frase, una verdad desvelada, cuando ella con ardor y seguridad musita antes de dejarle finalmente marchar:

Wo ai ni, James Carstairs.

**-…-…-**

**Lo repito otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez! Wo ai ni, Jem...**

**Te amo, gran Carstairs.**


End file.
